


Family Dinner Is Always A Fun Time!

by Gennola



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Since RK200-RK800 I guess??), Alice has 3 cool moms, Also Connor and Markus are brothers, Connor is awkward af, F/F, Hank is done with everyone's shenanigans, Josh Simon and North are siblings in this, Luther is ace, M/M, Multi, North Kara and Chloe are all in a lesbian relationship, Polyamory, also Sumo is best doggo, and a cool older brother, bc i can, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennola/pseuds/Gennola
Summary: Just a fluffly family Christmas dinner at Kara's home.





	Family Dinner Is Always A Fun Time!

**Author's Note:**

> HumanAU! Chloe/Kara/North. North, Josh and Simon are siblings. Bc I can dammit. Luther is ace but is Alice’s cool uncle/brothe and lives with the girls bc he can. Connor is socially awkward af and Hank’s human partner. Also Markus’ brother (since RK200, RK800 I guess?). Hank is, of course, done with everyone’s shit (Not like we didn’t know already)

North was beginning to get irritated. Kara could see it in her eyes as she talked to Josh, their argument escalating by each second. It had started out like any normal polite Christmas conversation. North asked about how he was doing, with his work as an university teacher and his thesis on Asian philosophy. Then it happened. Josh started geeking out about philosophers for 30 minutes straight until North just couldn’t keep a fake smile on her lips anymore. “Well, I think that philosophy is a waste of time” There it was. The same old retort she used every family dinner. Josh stared at her dumbfounded, “HOW DARE YOU? Of course you’d believe so, having only one brain cell must be a terrible condition”

 

North looked mad. In fact, she looked downright murderous. Kara looked up at Chloe. They seemed to be on the same wavelength. An angry North was NEVER a good thing.

 

Chloe, being the sweetheart that she was tried to distract the siblings changing the subject. “Hey honey, do you want some more potato salad?” North narrowed her eyes at Josh before looking sweetly at Chloe.

 

“That would be _lovely_ , thank you dear.” Kara wanted to scream when she saw North grab the bowl, her words were way too sweet and she knew where this was heading. Chloe was definitely too naïve, such an innocent, pure mind… That was one of the things that had drawn Kara towards her in the first place.

 

A second later Josh’s face was covered by a thick layer of potato salad. On her right, Luther burst into laughter at Josh’s stunned face. “Oh, so you think this is funny huh?”

 

“Josh please, there is no need…” Chloe’s words seemed to go unheard as a slice of Christmas ham hit Luther’s face. Kara braced herself, knowing that all the time and effort she had put into Christmas dinner was now going to waste. She sighed as Luther threw a piece of bread at North, failing and hitting the wall behind her.

“YOU TRAITOR” North screeched, faking anger as she threw the bowl of salad at him, hitting him square on the chest. Lettuce that had flown out of the bowl while it followed its trajectory now covered Kara and Alice. Chloe and Kara did their best to take the lettuce and tomatoes off of their little girl’s hair, while Alice managed to grab her drink and spill it on North’s lap. “I AM SORROUNDED BY TRAITORS” North yelled at her little daughter, who had just committed the highest act of treason: Taking Uncle Josh’s side on a food fight “HOW DARE YOU, LITTLE MONKEY?! I AM GONNA TICKLE YOU SO HARD…” Alice shrieked with happiness as North failed to notice Josh sneaking out behind her until it was too late. Her face was now covered with stuffing. “Oh, you little bit-“

 

“North, no swearing in front of Alice” Kara warned, getting on her feet and retiring the untouched plates of food far from her wife’s hands.

 

Just at that moment the bell rang. Chloe got to her feet smoothly and opened the door. “Hello Simon! Markus! You guys look fantastic, marriage definitely looks good on you both” she said charmingly. Taking the bag of presents Markus carried and leaving it on the nearby coffee table. Kara felt mortified. This was the first time Markus and his brother, Connor would assist their famous Christmas dinner. And, as each year, North couldn’t help but do what she does best: be the childish, immature, thick-headed person she had, for some reason fallen in love with.

 

“I uh, thank you Chloe, you look lovely as well…” Markus said, clearly unsure if he should say something about the food that coated North. He looked at Simon for guidance, who just sighed and shook his head.

 

“I see you haven’t changed a bit…” North got up from her seat. A malicious smile on her face as she grabbed a pumpkin pie that Kara had managed to save.

 

Kara only managed to get out a warning ‘Watch out!’ before North slammed the pie in her older brother’s face, before doing the same thing to his husband. “Welcome to the family, Markus” she said mockingly, sauntering to her sit.

 

“The pie tastes lovely, Kara” Simon said, seemingly unfazed by the events that had just taken place.

 

“Thank you, Simon” She answered in a similar tone. Markus blinked, unsure of what even had happened. This was definitely something he wasn’t expecting when Simon warned him that Christmas dinner would be like a civil war.

 

Someone knocked at the door, which again Chloe answered with a kind smile.  “Oh hello, Connor, it’s lovely to see you again. You must be Mister Anderson, right? He extended her hand towards the Lieutenant, who looked past her surveying the scene.

 

“I uh, I just came to bring Connor and I uh, I think I will just go now…” He took a step backwards but was stopped by his partner who grabbed his arm. Connor’s eyes said ‘If I go down, you are coming with me…’ Their silent argument was interrupted as a giant Saint Bernard rushed past them, barreling into Simon and knocking him into his bottom to start licking the pie off his face. Hank rushed past Chloe, apologizing immediately to Simon who just shrugged it off laughing. “Goddammit, Sumo…” Sumo acted as a vacuum as he ate whatever food he could get his paws (or actually, his mouth) on, while Hank tried to stir him away from the chocolate cookies that had been dropped at some point.  

 

Connor awkwardly walked up to Markus, taking some pie in his finger before putting it in his mouth. “It is delicious” he offered a smile towards everyone in general before sitting on a chair beside Luther, leaving his present besides Simon and Markus’ enormous bag.

 

“Son, I already have more than enough with controlling Sumo, so please don’t you start licking things off of people’s faces too.”

 

Kara smiled, yeah. Markus, Connor and Hank would fit just right in their family. She looked at Chloe, who was helping North take the stuffing out of her hair while Alice and Luther sneaked off with the presents. This family might be a mess, but it was her mess. And she loved them all with all of her heart.


End file.
